Dagda Yamanu
Dagda Yamanu is a Dark Mage and member of the 4th Division of Fabula Nova under Saxon Xadrez. He uses Book Magic and a book he refers to as The Tome of Myths. Appearance Dagda wears what has become the signature black cloak, boots, and gloves of Fabula Nova's 4th Divison, though his cloak's sleeves are slightly bell-shaped. He has bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. His steel-blue hair sports messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of Dagda's hair is quite a bit shorter than the front. It should also be noted that he is always carrying his book with him. Personality History Synopsis Equipment The Tome of Myths (神話の大冊, Shinwa no Taisatsu, lit Tome of Mythology): an ordinary looking book that has been bound in black leather. On its cover are three intwined emblems, like the ones that appear on Saxon and Divino's spells, and a title in a language no one else can read. This emblem also appears on the spine twice and on the back of the book as well. While the inside of the book appears to have some sort of story written in it, Dagda doesn't appear to need to read the story in order to activate his spells. Another title appears on the book's spine that seems to read "Hallucination—Another Side", though this doesn't seem to mean anything in particular. The spine also hasthe Roman numeral VI (meaning 6), which may mean that this is the 6th volume of this book, or not. Magic and Abiliites Book Magic: a Holder Magic that revolves around the use of a book(s). This magic is performed by channeling the user's magic into the book to perform certain tasks. Dagda's use of this magic seems to be derived from various Mythologies. His book allows him to summon what appear to be gods, monstrous creatures and even legendary items. However, it should be remembered that these are NOT actual gods, real monsters or the genuine item of legend, but replicas created by Dagda's magic and his book. Though the more powerful the god/monster/item is in myth the harder it is to summon. The Four Elements The Four Elements are creatures derived from an ancient alchemist, from a few years before Magic had become the norm. He named these four beings as the physical embodiment of their respective elements and believed that these were what gave Mages their powers. Dagda somehow got ahold of this ancient alchemist's written works and placed them into his book to gain access to these creatures. These four are comparible to the average mage that specializes in each respective element. Salamander of Paracelsus.jpg|Salamander: Fire of Paracelsus Undine of Paracelsus.jpg|Undine: Water of Paracelsus Gnome of Paracelsus.jpg|Gnome: Earth of Paracelsus Sylph of Paracelsus.jpg|Sylph: Wind of Paracelsus *'Salamander: Fire of Paracelsus' (沙羅曼蛇：パラケルススの火災, Sara manda: Parakerususu no Kasai): Dagda summons a reptile that is completely made of fire to attack his opponents. It attacks by thrashing about and snapping at anything within reach. Everything Salamander touches will catch fire or be burned, singed or smoldered. While it is made of fire it poses no threat to Dagda's book as it was created from his magic. Salamander combines well with Sylph. *'Undine: Water of Paracelsus' (ウンディーネ：パラケルススの水, Undīne: Parakerususu no Mizu): Dagda summons a creature that is made up of water to attack his opponents. It takes the appearance of a human torso. Undine attacks by firing high powered water at the opponent or by latching onto the target's face to suffocate them. *'Gnome: Earth of Paracelsus' (ノーム：パラケルススの地球, Nōmu: Parakerususu no Chikyū): Dagda summons a creature made of rocks or earth to defend him and trap his opponents. Gnome creates walls of earth and rocks for deffence and creates pits or surrounds the target with walls to trap them. *'Sylph: Wind of Paracelsus' (シルフ：パラケルススの風, Shirufu: Parakerususu no Kaze): Dagda summons a reptile that is completely made of wind to attack his opponents. It attacks by kicking up tornadoes and launching razor sharp blasts of wind at the targets. Sylph combines well with Salamander. The Four Symbols The Four Symbols are believed to be gods who live in the stars, similar to Celestial Spirits but far stronger. They were believed to represent the Four Cardinal Directions, the Four Seasons and the Five Elements, with a fifth symbol representing the final element as well as the center of the Cardinal Directions. These Symbols hail from the far East of Earth Land and are know by very few who live in the Pergrande Kingdom and the countries west of there. These are incredibly powerful spells that Dagda has and the fifth can only be summoned after the other four have been called upon, making it the most difficult spell for Dagda to cast in terms of the sheer amount of magical power needed. These spells are comparible to the strongest S-Class Wizards and as such, Dagda does not use these spells very often. White Tiger.jpg|White Tiger of Metal: Autumn's West Black Tortoise.JPG|Black Tortoise of Water: Winter's North Azure Dragon.JPG|Azure Dragon of Wood: Spring's East Vermillion Bird.jpg|Vermillion Bird of Fire: Summer's South Yellow Dragon.png|Yellow Dragon of Earth: The Center *'White Tiger of Metal: Autumn's West' (金属の白虎：秋の西, Kinzoku no Byakko: Aki no Nishi): Dagda summons a massive white tiger to attack his opponents. It attacks by slashing and biting the opponent. Its claws and teeth are supposeldy made of an indestructable metal. *'Black Tortoise of Water: Winter's North' (水の黒亀：冬の北, Mizu no Kurogame: Fuyu no Kita): Dagda summons a giant tortoise that is wrapped up by a dragon. It attacks usually by blasting the targets with high velocity water. *'Azure Dragon of Wood: Spring's East' (木材の紺碧のドラゴン：春の東, Mokuzai no Konpeki no Doragon: Haru no Azuma): *'Vermillion Bird of Fire: Summer's South' (火災の朱色の鳥：夏の南, Kasai no Shuiro no Tori: Natsu no Minami): Dagda summons a massive bird with vermillion plumage to attack his opponents. The bird attacks with its talons and by utilyzing fire. *'Yellow Dragon of Earth: The Center' (地球の黄龍：センター, Chikyū no ōryū: Sentā): 'Legendary Weapons These are weapons who's fame and prowess have reached mythical standings. These weapons were weilded by the heroes of legends who, while in possession of these weapons, were nigh invulnerable. These weapons were supposedly gifted by gods or other similar mythical beings to the demigod hero. These weapons are much easier for Dagda to summon are are on par with the average S-Class Mage's power. *'Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory (エクスカリバー：約束の勝利の剣, Ekusukaribā: Yakusoku no Karibā): *'Gae Bolg: The Spear that Never Misses' Mythical Monsters Beasts and Monsters that may still exist in Earth Land. These are the usual mythological beasts and monsters that the legendary heroes are usually squared off against. Their power levels range from that of the average Mage to S-Class Mage capabilities. *'Lycanthrope: Wolf Man' (ライカンスロープ：狼男, Raikansurōpu: Ōkami Otoko): *'Vampire: Blood Sucker' (吸血鬼：血吸盤, Kyūketsuki: Chi Kyūban): Dagda summons a vampire to weaken his opponents. While he still refers to it as a Blood Sucker, rather than sucking their blood, this vampire absorbs the enemy's magical energy. The vampire can also temporarily paralyze the target by disrupting the victim's neural synapses through direct eye contact (by using magic). *'Minotaur: Bull Man of the Labyrinth' (ミノタウロス：迷路の男牛, Minotaurosu: Meiro no Otoko Ushi): Trivia *Appearance is that of Zexion and his Book of Retribution from Kingdom Hearts II *Dagda is an Irish Gaelic name meaning "the good god." In Celtic mythology, this is the name of a god of knowledge and magic, and a leader of the Tuatha Dé Danann, supernatural beings who inhabited Ireland prior to the coming of the Celts. *Yamanu is an Egyptian myth name of a god of wind and air, meaning "the hidden one." Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Fabula Nova Category:Dark Mage